1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for determining the angle of inclination of a two-wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
During cornering using a two-wheeled vehicle of the type of a bicycle, a scooter or a motorcycle, the center of tire contact wanders from the middle of the tire casing in the direction towards the side. The distance of the center of tire contact from the tire center plane is an important variable, especially during braking and accelerating in the curve, since this distance, in connection with the braking force or accelerating force acting in the vehicle's longitudinal direction, gives rise to a torque about the z axis (vertical axis), which is transmitted to the steering.
Different methods are known from published European patent document EP 370469 or published European patent document EP 0943517 for determining the angle of inclination of a two-wheeled vehicle with respect to the roadway. However, these methods are more likely not practicable for mass production application.